I Love You
by fesanur
Summary: Damon Salvatore dan Elena Gilbert fanfiction. I love them! Dikhususkan untuk penggemar The Vampire Diaries Indonesia! Tolong direview! Kisah Delena yang romantis dan tulus!


I Love You

Disclaimer: seluruh tokohnya adalah ciptaan LJ Smith bukan saya dan diadaptasi dari TV seriesnya yang terkenal.

Character : Damon salvatore, Elena gilbert, Stefan salvatore

Genre : romance, angst

Rate : T

A/N: ini fanfiction pertama saya... Diadaptasi dari cerita The Vampire Diaries untuk TVD fans Indonesia hope you guys enjoy... ! Mohon reviewnya ya.. Thanks

Malam itu sepi di mystic falls. Beberapa orang berkumpul di Mystic Grill dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menikmati malam di rumah. Damon Salvatore bukan orang yang suka keramaian. Jadi ia sangat menikmati malam ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke rumah Elena Gilbert. Ia memandangi rumah itu selama beberapa saat, lalu menyadari bahwa Stefan ada di sana. Mobilnya diparkir rapih di depan rumah. Damon mengernyit. Lalu ia menajamkan pendengarannya...

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film horor?" Suara lembut Elena terdengar. "Hm... Boleh saja. Kau punya film tentang vampir?" Suara lainnya terdengar. "Stefan" pikir damon. "Hahaha! Aku tak butuh film itu... Bukankah aku sedang memandangnya sekarang?" "Ya tapi aku selalu penasaran akan vampir - vampir di dalam film." Elena tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab "Coba kulihat, oh! Kau suka Twilight?" "Aku salah satu fans beratnya" Tanpa melihatpun Damon tahu bahwa Stefan sedang tersenyum.

Memutuskan untuk tak mendengar percakapan itu lagi, ia mulai berjalan lagi... Tetapi tiba - tiba suara Stefan terdengar. "Elena, apakah damon suka mengganggumu?" Damon berhenti mendadak. "Damon?" "Ya.. Kulihat ia sudah menunjukkan sedikit pesonanya kepadamu." "Apakah ini kecemburuan?" "Tidak.. Tidak.. Bukan.. Aku.." "Stefan," suara Elena melembut. "Yang kucintai hanya kau dan hanya akan selalu kau" ia menciumnya dengan lembut. Damon meringis. "Jangan bodoh. Wanita itu bukan siapa siapa." Ia membatin. Lalu ia berjuang keras untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Damon mendapati dirinya merasa cemburu dan kesal. Ia tidak pernah punya teman, tidak kecuali Stefan dan itupun hanya karena ia kakaknya, dan mungkin Elena. Ia tidak pernah menjalin relasi baik dengan vampir lain dan terlalu egois untuk berteman dengan manusia. Katherine, ia tidak lagi peduli kepadanya. Mungkin Stefan benar, ia telah dibodohi. Menyalakan lagu keras - keras karena frustasi, Damonpun akhirnya tertidur.

Elena terbangun di kursi. Rupanya ia tertidur saat menonton semalam. Stefan tidak ada di sampingnya. Menggeliat, ia bangun dan menuju dapur. Sarapan sudah tersedia di mejanya. Lengkap dengan susu, dan secarik kertas. "Elena aku harus pergi. Aku ada urusan .Semalam sangat menyenangkan. Aku mencintaimu. Stefan." Tersenyum, Elena menyantap sarapannya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Bonnie menghampirinya di halaman sekolah."Kelas pertama kita sejarah." "Aku tahu. Setidaknya Alaric yang mengajar, bersemangatlah sedikit Bonnie." "Oh dari dahulu sejarah selalu menyebalkan. Bagaimana malammu dengan Stefan?" "Bagaimana kau.." "Oh sudahlah.. Gosip menyebar cepat tahu.." mereka berdua mengobrol hingga di depan kelas. Segera setelah mereka mengambil tempat duduk, Alaric masuk dan memulai pelajaran. Elena langsung menyadari, bahwa Stefan tidak ada di sana. "Miss Gilbert, bisakah kau memberitahuku keluarga-keluarga penemu Mystic Falls?" Elena tak menyadari Alaric memanggilnya. "Miss gilbert..." "A.. Ya.. Maaf bisa kau ulang pertanyaannya?" Baru saja Alaric mau menjawab. "Salvatore." Sebuah suara muncul di pintu. Seketika Elena berpikir bahwa itu Stefan... Ternyata Damon berdiri di ambang pintu.. Sedang mengamatinya. Ia tampak biasa dengan t-shirt hitamnya. "Benar sekali .. Tetapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di mana saudaramu?"Alaric menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan mengancam. "Oh dia sedang sibuk. Aku di sini untuk menggantikannya 'melindungi seseorang'" Damon tersenyum misterius dan melirik Elena. "Tapi kau tidak boleh di sini! Kau tidak memiliki ijin!" Elena berusaha keras menjaga suaranya. "Oh kepala sekolah sudah mengizinkanku dengan sedikit 'penjelasan'..." Lalu Damon maju dan memberikan Alaric sebuah surat pernyataan untuk bergabung di pelajaran lengkap dengan tanda tangan kepala sekolah. Alaric mengernyit sambil memberinya tatapan peringatan. "Jadi karena sepertinya kau tidak akan mengantarkanku ke tempat duduk, kurasa kau bisa memulai lagi pelajarannya Alaric, atau aku harus memanggilmu Mr. Saltzman sekarang?" Alaric mengernyit. " Mr saltzman saja cukup, terima kasih."

Damon mengambil tempat duduk di depan Elena. "Minggir" katanya dingin pada seseorang yang duduk di depan Elena. Lebih kepada takut daripada compulsion Damon, orang itu menyingkir dengan cepat. "Oh, dan tinggalkan bukumu." Semua orang menatapnya... Bonnie memandangi Elena dan mendapatinya sedang cemberut. "Dia tampan sekali! Sangat misterius dan sexy!" Bisik seorang cewek di belakang Elena. Elena mengernyit. Damon tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Di mana Stefan?" Bisiknya (lebih tepat hampir berteriak) kepada Damon. "Tenanglah princess, seperti kataku, aku di sini untuk melindungimu. Stefan sedang mengurusi sesuatu."

"Mr Salvatore,cukup mengobrolnya." Alaric melontarkan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang Elena sangat yakin tidak pernah diajarkan di pelajaran sejarah sebelumnya hanya untuk melihat wajah menyerah Damon. Tetapi Damon menjawab semuanya dengan sempurna, dan dengan santai tanpa kekurangan satu detailpun. Semua orang dalam kelas itu memandangnya dengan campur aduk antara rasa penasaran dan kagum. "Bagaimana.." Elena terpana "Vampir memiliki memori yang sangat kuat.. Terutama jika mereka melihat sendiri kejadiannya." Damon menjawab misterius. Bel berbunyi.

Elena melangkah keluar dari ruangan kelas sejarah, berusaha sekeras mungkin menjauhi Damon. Tapi ia melupakan fakta bahwa Damon adalah vampir yang memungkinkannya untuk muncul di depan Elena kapanpun ia mau. "Hm.. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak bersekolah." Damon membuka pembicaraan. Elena hendak menanggapi, tetapi handphonenya berbunyi menunjukkan ada pesan yang masuk. Membukanya, Elena mendapati bahwa itu Stefan."Elena, maafkan aku karena tidak datang ke sekolah. Tadi pagi aku ke perpustakaan umum dan lupa waktu. Temui aku di Mystic Grill malam ini pukul 8. Aku mencintaimu. Stefan." Damon memandangnya, lalu menggumam pelan, "Stefan."Lalu berjalan berlalu. Elena memandangnya menghilang di kejauhan.

Malamnya, Elena merasa senang. Sudah seharian ia tak melihat Stefan. Segera ia mengambil salah satu gaun terbaiknya, memakainya dan segera berjalan menuju Mystic Grill.

Tak ada Stefan. "Ia mungkin terlambat," Pikir Elena. Saat itulah, ia melihat Damon , sedang meneguk bir di kursi bar memakai jasnya yang biasa. Ia benar - benar tampak kacau. "Maaf Elena, aku agak terlambat." Handphone Elena berbunyi kembali, menunjukkan pesan dari Stefan. Elena mengambil salah satu kursi kosong dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Damon. Damon sangat tampan. Elena tahu itu walaupun ia sangat enggan mengakuinya.

Seakan menyadari dirinya sedang diamati, Damon membalikkan badannya dan menangkap sosok Elena. "Argh" dia menggumam. Bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan menuju Elena. "Stefan agak terlambat kurasa?" Elena mengangguk. Damon mengakui, Elena sangat cantik malam itu. Musik mengalun pelan, melantunkan lagu Eternal Flame.

Tiba - tiba, seorang perempuan menyentuh bahu Damon, mengajaknya berdansa. Damon memandang Elena, tetapi wanita itu sudah menariknya ke lantai dansa. Elena mengamati mereka berdansa, Damon berdansa dengan lembut, dan menarik. Elena memandang pasangan dansa Damon, dan entah kenapa, ia merasa cemburu...

Damon, yang menyadarinya, segera berhenti berdansa, meninggalkan pasangannya yang menggerutu, dan menghampiri Elena. Ia mengambil tangannya, dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Entah kenapa, Elena menurut. Semua itu seakan terjadi di luar kesadaran mereka. Damon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Elena, dan Elena menaruh tangannya di pundak Damon dan mereka berdansa. Damon memutarnya, dan entah kenapa, Elena merasa bahagia. Lagu berakhir dan lengan Damon ada di sekelilingnya, mereka berpandangan saat Stefan tiba - tiba berlari masuk.

Damon membuang tatapannya dan Elena melepaskan dirinya dari Damon. Stefan memandang mereka berdua, sedikit syok. "Stefan, aku bisa menjelaskan!" Elena hampir berteriak. Semua orang berpaling padanya. Damon sudah berjalan menuju pintu kafe tempat Stefan masih terpana, dengan membawa jaket yang digantungkan di pundaknya. "Dia seluruhnya milikmu." Lalu tanpa sedikitpun melirik Elena, ia berjalan dan menghilang dari Mystic Grill.

"Ap.. Apa..." Stefan nampaknya masih syok dan belum mampu berbicara. Elena menuntunnya ke tempat duduk. "Damon mengajakku berdansa selagi menunggumu. Karena kau lama sekali, aku mulai bosan. Kami hanya bersenang - senang Stefan. Tidak ada yang lebih!".. Stefan mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya. "Kau bilang Damon tak pernah mengganggumu!" "Memang tidak! Dia tidak menggangguku Stefan! Dia.. Dia hanya berusaha membuatku senang." "Dan kau bilang yang kau cintai hanya diriku!" "Memang! Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini hanya karena fakta sepele bahwa aku berdansa dengan Damon!" "Fakta sepele Elena? Ia berbahaya!" "Siapa yang datang terlambat? Bahkan setelah terlambat 1 jam kau masih berani berkata begitu?" Elena tidak tahan bertengkar dengan Stefan. Ia menangis, mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu."Elena.. Elena tunggu maafkan aku.. Elena.." "Menjauhlah dariku!" Lalu ia berlari sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya.

Elena duduk di ranjangnya, menulis diarynya. Diarynya selalu menemaninya kapanpun itu dan mungkin satu - satunya tempat ia bisa mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya. "Dear diary, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Stefan padaku sekarang, tetapi aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus semarah itu. Aku..." Elena berhenti menulis dan menengadah. Ia mendapati jendela kamarnya terbuka. "Stefan?..." Lalu ia berjalan menutup jendela tersebut. Saat ia berbalik, Damon ada di depannya.

"Damon aku.." "Tenang, aku kemari untuk meminta maaf." "Tapi kau tidak salah! Stefan yang.. Stefan.." "Stefan benar. Aku berbahaya. Kau tidak boleh lebih dekat lagi denganku. Stefan hanya khawatir Elena, karena ia sangat mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu." Damon memandangnya. "Jadi, maafkanlah aku.." Lalu ia mulai berjalan menuju jendela. "Tapi.." Sedetik kemudian tangan Damon sudah ada di kedua pipinya. Mata indahnya yang coklat memandangnya pekat-pekat. "Elena.. Dengarkan aku.. Kumohon... Stefanlah yang pantas untukmu. Ia tidak salah. Aku yang salah." "Salah karena kita bersenang - senang?" "Tidak.. Jangan membelaku. Aku hanya vampir menyedihkan yang tersesat, tapi Stefan, ia mencintaimu." Saat Elena hendak menjawab lagi, Damon berbisik lembut di telinganya. "Kumohon Elena..." Lalu dalam sekejap, ia menghilang dan pintu jendela kembali terbuka.. Meniupkan angin sepoi-sepoi ke wajah Elena. Bahkan Stefanpun tak pernah membisikkan sesuatu begitu lembut dan begitu dalamnya dengan kasih sayang. Ia meraba pipinya, membayangkan tangan Damon ada di sana...

To be Continued...

A/N : REVIEWNYA TOLONG! Terima kasih sudah membaca! oh saya ingin sedikit menambahkan. Karakter Damon Salvatore adalah karakter yang kuat, dan misterius tetapi humoris dan kadang bisa juga keras, Tetapi, ia memiliki sisi lembut, yang hanya bisa ditunjukkannya untuk Elena. Inilah yang membuatnya menarik. Cobalah membaca sambil membayangkannya akan sangat menyenangkan! Hope you guys enjoy. Jangan lupa reviewnya!


End file.
